totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
6. USV - Finał "Final Night Fever"
USvision 06 - "Final Night Fever" - Grand Final Little Rock, Conference Hall Hala konferencyjna w Litlle Rock drugi trzeci zapełniła się po brzegi. Nauczeni po poprzednich półfinałach, widzowie przyszli dużo wcześniej, aby zająć miejsca w ciasnym venue. Pod jedną ze ścian znajdowała się scena wystylizowana na klasyczny, stary dobry dancefloor. Na suficie wisiała kula dyskotekowa, świeciły się kolorowe reflektory. Z sufitu zwisały gdzieniegdzie serpentyny czy inne, kiczowate dodatki. Wszystko to tworzyło disco-klimat. Oczekiwania nie mogły wiecznie trwać. Show musiało się zacząć. Po prostu musiało. Na jego otwarcie została wybrana artystka szczególnej klasy. Jedyna i niepowtarzalna, pamiętająca czasy dawne i pradawne... Niech Temida nie ujawnia... to była... Gienia! Występ się zakończył, Gienka zrobiła salto i odskoczyła na swoim doczepionym afro. Przy akompaniamencie niegasnącego aplauzu na scenę wkroczyła przystrojona w fikuśną, brokatową kieckę Fat Amy! Fat Amy: 'Good Evening USA! *wykrzyknęła* ''Publiczność tradycyjnie przywitała prowadzącą aplauzem. 'Fat Amy: '''To już trzeci raz, niewiarygodne! Trzeci raz witam się tu z wami i zapowiadam... No... Muzyczne show! ''Aplauzzz! 'Fat Amy: '''Tym razem to będzie już finał naszych zmagań. Dzisiaj ktoś wyleci stąd ze statuetką zwycięzcy i chwałą! ''Publika za wiwatowała. 'Fat Amy: '''Jak zwykle kochani, decyzja należy do Was! Liczą się głosy z sms'ów i naszej specjalnej aplikacji... *niespodziewanie wyjęła spomiędzy piersi telefon z włączoną aplikacją* ''Fani Amy zawyli radośnie. 'Fat Amy: '''A co więcej dzwoniąc na infolinię, w finale, macie szansę wygrać... Uwaga... *zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę* Dwadzieścia tuzinów mini-burgerów! ''Widzowie oszaleli. Wszyscy sięgnęli po telefony. Nawet wolontariusze i kamerzyści. Wszyscy ustawili się w gotowości, czekając aż otworzą się infolinie. 'Fat Amy: '''W takim razie, abyście nie czekali za długo... It's time to start USA! Prowadząca odeszła przy akompaniamencie oklasków. Zaczęły się występy. ... Po dwunastu występach na scenie zameldowała się niezmiennie brokatowo-ekstrawagancka prowadząca. '''Fat Amy: '''Chcecie więcej emocji i zawrotnej zabawy? *zaśmiała się* Wiem, wiem, chcecie infolinii, aby zgarnąć mini-burgery *zaśmiała się psotliwie* Odsyłam was na króciutką przerwę w Green Roomie! ''Aplaaaauuuz! ... W tej edycji Green Room znajdował się w zaadaptowanym na potrzeby show, przepastnym pomieszczeniu, prawdopodobnie jakimś zapleczu... Teraz wisiało tam mnóstwo serpentyn, na podłodze było mnóstwo brokatu. W różnych miejscach stały mini kule dyskotekowe. Panował przyjemny, dyskotekowy półmrok. Funkcje loży pełniły porozrzucane po pomieszczeniu, fioletowe pufy. Na środku, przed kamerą stał Drake. '''Drake: '''Eh... Zróbmy to po raz ostatni... Ze spuszczoną głową udał się na wywiad środowiskowy... to znaczy wywiad dziennikarski. Chłopak odczuł boleśnie konsekwencje chodzenia ze spuszczoną głową. Potknął się o Tanzen Kondoma (nie wnikajmy skąd się ów byt tam znalazł), przekoziołkował i wylądował na pufie... Oregonu. '''Rhys: '''Faen... Kto to? *podniósł wzrok* Drake, który swego czasu również reprezentował Oregon, jako tako śledził ich wewnętrzne wybory, toteż szybko ogarnął z kim miał do czynienia. '''Drake: '''Rhys... Obiecująca, wschodząca... Eh, anyway. Hi. Rhys podrapał się niepewnie za głową. '''Rhys: '''Chcesz mnie bez sensu zagadać jak jacyś Szwedzi? *splunął* Idź sobie od razu. Były członek FA poczuł się zmieszany, ukrył ręce w rękawach bluzy, wycofał się na pufie. Nie umknęło to uwadzę Norwega... '''Rhys: '''Eh wybacz, złe doświadczenia *wzruszył ramionami* Nie żebym był ksenofobem, czy coś. '''Drake: '''Spoko... *trochę się otrząsnął* Jakie masz oczekiwania względem konkursu? Po ilości pozytywnych komentarzy można chyba stwierdzić, że typują cię na faworyta. '''Rhys: '''Podchodzę do tego jak do zabawy, śpiewam, bo daje mi to kilka chwil frajdy *westchnął* Nauczyłem się, by nie wkurzać się wynikami, nawet jak się czuję zrejpowany *wzruszył ramionami, poprawił marynarkę* Najważniejsze w życiu jest te kilka chwil frajdy. Nawet jak nie wygram to chętnie wrócę na kolejną edycję. Drake kiwał wolno głową. Poglądy Norwega były tak opozycyjne do jego własnych... Nie mógł z siebie nic wykrztusić. Odszedł więc (w poszukiwaniu syropu na odkrztuszanie). Pech chciał, że mischievious Tanzen Kondom ponownie zakradł się pod nogi chłopaka, co skończyło się jego upadkiem na inną pu...pę? Nie, blisko, ale na pufę, na której siedziała Brexley. '''Brexley: '''Huh? *zdziwiła się i wstała* Cóż ty wyprawiasz? Brunet natychmiast spalił buraka, oczywiście nie dosłownie, palenie było surowo wzbronione. Zwłaszcza w towarzystwie tak szczególnie nieszczególnej osoby jak Brexley. Gdy tylko na nią spojrzał, zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. '''Drake: '''Bre... Bre... Brex... '''Brexley: '''Na pewno nie Breast, ani nie Brexit. Brexley *uśmiechnęła się i posadziła chłopaka na pufie. Sama usiadła z założonymi nogami* A ciebie jak zwą panie wyartykułowany? '''Drake: '''Drake. *spoważniał, ba, spochmurniał* '''Brexley: '''Ty jesteś od wywiadów, prawda? *spojrzała na chłopaka* To dawaj, pytaj *odgarnęła włosy* No cóż, taką miał pracę. Zwalczył w sobie chęć gapienia się na dziewczynę, oj nie było łatwo... Ale ostatecznie dał sobie radę. Nie był takim amantem na jakiego sam się kreował. '''Drake: '''Krążą plotki, że... Wygrałaś semi-final.. '''Brexley: '''Mam do nich całkowicie ambiwalentny stosunek *wyparowała natychmiast* '''Drake: '''A... aha... *w jego głosie było mnóstwo niepewności* To chyba dobrze... Nie przejmujesz się pierdołami i czepianiem się. '''Brexley: '''Nie lubię tego. Jak samemu się jest pierdołą to się doszukujesz pierdół *wzruszyła ramionami* Kibicujesz jakiejś bitch? Pewnie sama nią jesteś *spojrzała do kamery* Z wyjątkami. '''Drake: '''Oh... Cóż za pozytywne... Myślenie... *przygryzł wargę* '''Brexley: '''Mówię tylko o tym na czym się znam, w tym przypadku na swojej tożsamości *mówiła rzeczowo* Eh... Między nami to weź coś zrób w post-edditcie jak możesz, jeszcze mnie wezmą za Mary-Sue bez oglądania szczegółowych wywiadów ze mną i o tym jakie gafy strzelałam zapisując się na casting do piątej edycji... Ludzie lubią oceniać nie znając całości. '''Drake: '''Brex... Ale wiesz, że to jest live? ;u; '''Brexley: '''Oh... *uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie* Zburzcie Kartaginę? Zrobiło się nieco niezręcznie, więc Drake poszedł dalej... Tym razem patrzył pod nogi, nie chcąc nastąpić na jakąś enigmatyczną materię. Nie spodziewał się jednak ataku z góry... '''Drake: '''Argh... Kurwa... Dostał w plecy, przetoczył się i wylądował na pufie tuż przed... '''Agatha: '''Witaj Drake *otworzyła oczęta* Chłopak odsunął się jak oparzony, ale cóż, dalej był na pufie. '''Drake: '''Agatha... Dakota Południowa... Ale mi się loże losują... '''Agatha: '''Nevada rzuca jakieś klątwy za brak awansu w półfinale... Lubią łapać dobre punkty i rzucać klątwy, prawie jak ja ^^ '''Drake: Oh... *spojrzał na kolekcję vodoo lalek* A to? Agatha: 'To? Ah, drobiazg *machnęła ręką* Jak coś pójdzie nie tak to moja taka zapasowa broń. '''Drake: '''Na? '''Agatha: '''Na zabawę ^^ Agatha była dziwnie pobudzona... Drake wolał nie zgłębiać tajników mocy jej lalek. Odszedł z jej loży i... poturlał się po ziemi. Wolał to niż spotkanie z... '''Tanzen Kondom: '*skok, skok, kooop* Kopnięty Drake poleciał aż do... loży Teksasu. Chłopak wpadł akurat na miejsce odchodzącego Lukasa. 'Drake: '''O... Lukaninho. Znowu z tobą, huh, te przypadki. Piłkarz wydawał się zdenerwowany, przewrócił tylko oczami. Chyba chodziło o detektywa... '''Lukaninho: '''Tja... Ciekawy przypadek *przewrócił oczami* Będąc osobą bardzo wrażliwą i uczciwą, Drake zmartwił się. '''Drake: '''Ej, co jest? *spojrzał na reprezentanta dziko-zachodowego stanu* '''Lukaninho: '''Mam tego dosyć, sam jad produkuje ten konkurs. Rozejrzyj się! New Jersey reprezentuje marionetka producenta, sąsiedzkie stany wymieniają punkty, mam dosyć, to mój ostatni raz w tym konkursie *założył ręce* '''Drake: '''Ale... Nie lubisz tego? Chłopak spojrzał na piłkarza. Sam będąc niegdyś uczestnikiem pamiętał skrajne emocje jakie mu towarzyszyły, na przykład przy oglądaniu tabeli punktacji, widząc jak jego faworyci lub on sam z podium w SF spadali w dół... Nauczył się jednak, że takie są prawa konkursu. '''Lukaninho: '''Eh... Lubię... *wymamrotał* Szkoda tylko, że tworzy go tyle fałszywych ludzi, bo poza tobą panie wywiadowco, nie widzę tutaj prawdy. Drake'a coś dotknęło, wziął głęboki oddech. '''Drake: '''Eh... Nie przesadzaj. Ludzie się bawią *sam się dziwił, że to mówi, nawet zdobył się na uśmiech* To, że ludzie są pozytywni i dużo się uśmiechają nie znaczy, że są toksyczni! '''Lukas: '''I własnie o tym próbowałem ci powiedzieć *pojawił się nagle z resztą zespołu* Wierz w swój zespół *poprawił przyciemniane okulary* Jeśli nie wierzysz nam, że mamy czyste intencje i chcemy wspólnej zabawy na amerykańskich scenach to jesteś totalnym pustakiem. Ojj, tu Drake zaczął spoglądać to na piłkarza, to na detektywa... Historię trzeba było uciąć, czas antenowy nawoływał do wznowienia występów... ... '''Fat Amy: '''Ugh! Ale obsuwa! A czas zasuwa! Kolejne występy już! ''Aplauz całej sali. ... Po ostatnim występie na scenę wróciła Fat Amy.. 'Fat Amy: '''Oficjalnie! Wszystkie występy za nami! ''Aplauz i śmiech publiczności! 'Fat Amy: '''Niewątpliwie wszyscy byli świetni, niektórym się to miejsce po prostu należy w finale *powiedziała kokieteryjnie celowo stosując dziwaczną inwersję* Cóż... Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz ze skrótem stworzonym przez prezesa USvision!!! ''Jeszcze większy aplauz. 'Fat Amy: '''Pozdrowienia dla tego pana! A teraz liczymy! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1... USA Start Voting Now! ... Skrót się skończył. Scena dalej świeciła się jasno. Odezwał się znany głos... Ten ktoś mówił przez mikrofon, chociaż nie było go widać... '''Sophie: '*przez głośniki* It's dancer on the dancefloor... He'd better don't kill the groooove... Scenę nagle spowił dym... Gdy dym opadł na środku stał Gruby, który widocznie się za czymś rozglądał.. W funkcji chórku zrazu pojawiły się wyposażone w afro Gretchen, Gienia i Michael. Po występie dziewczyny rzuciły Grubemu ciastko, a ten odszedł zadowolony. Publika zaś dziko klaskała. ... Scena gwałtownie się zmieniła. Wszystkie światła przybrały czerwony kolor... Na scenę wszedł Shawn i wykonał utwór, który wygrał poprzednią edycję. ... Po tym występie na scenę wróciła wreszcie Fat Amy. Dziewczyna otarła pot z czoła, pokazała telefon z logiem WD40... 'Fat Amy: '''No to czas na wyniki... '''Fat Amy: '''No i mamy to! Gratulacje! ''Zwyciężczyni/zwycięzca/zwycięzcy - ktokolwiek to nie był, pojawił się na scenie i wykonał na bis zwycięski numer. '''Fat Amy: '''To było show! Prawdziwe show prowadzone przez świetnych ludzi! *posłała buziaczki do kamery* Wszystkie stany dobrze się bawiły, my też! Zapraszamy na kolejne edycje... USVISION! Blondynka zeszła ze sceny. Pod barem czekał już na nią Drake. Przytulili się przyjacielsko, zbili piątki. Od blatu odkleił się też Lukaninho, miał już na sobie skórzaną kurtkę. Do ekipki dołącza Michael, a po czasie pogodzeni z wynikiem Suzie i Benji. Cała szóstka uśmiechnęła się do siebie. '''Suzie: '''To idziemy gdzieś? *zapytała niepewnie* '''Michael: '''Jeej? '''Lukaninho: Chodźmy *uśmiechnął się niepewnie* Jednak w grupie raźniej. '''Benji: '''Mówiłem *puścił oczko i poklepał kolegę po ramieniu* '''Fat Amy: '''T gdzie? Do zoo? ^^ '''Drake: '''Gdziekolwiek. I cała szóstka uciekła gdzieś boczkiem... Kategoria:USvision